


【授權翻譯】he meets me where i am by rire

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healthy Communication, M/M, Post-Canon, Temporary Amnesia, Translation, but he loves them, yurio is tired of their shit, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 某樣金色的東西發著光，吸引了他的注意。維克多的無名指上有一枚金戒指。「噢，」勇利說，他的心發出最後一下緊縮，枉然地提醒了他曾經的、傻傻的暗戀。「恭喜你結婚了。」他說，盡可能地表現開心。AU。勇利出了一場意外，忘記了所有他第一次大獎賽之後發生的事情，尤里奧和維克多幫他找回記憶，而勇利在這段旅程重新發現自己。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he meets me where i am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257756) by [rire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire). 



> 大家好我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 根本沒想到會有做到15篇翻譯的一天呢！
> 
> 這是篇蠻可愛的失憶故事，很多亮晶晶的小段落。
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，詞不達意都是我能力不夠（土下座）。

 

腦袋沉重。聲音陌生。感覺奇異。像是他浸泡在水裡。 

「他的生命安全無虞，在一兩周後就會完全恢復健康。他有輕微腦震盪，需要充份休息。他的記憶也可能會受到影響。你們可以來探望他，不過不要讓他暴露在噪音，或者任何可能會刺激他的事物下。」 

勇利疲倦地睜開眼睛。頭上的日光燈模糊晃動。他轉過頭、感覺動作好遲鈍，接著看到一張非常熟悉的面孔。噢，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。他夢過維克多好幾次。他已經開始喜歡這次的夢了。他轉到另外一側，環視房間，發現他現在顯然正在一間病房裡。 

「勇利，」維克多說，聽起來驚人地清晰而真實。直到勇利的腦袋完全清醒，竹竿似地直直坐起身。沒有哪一場夢會讓勇利醒在醫院病床上，還讓孩提時期的偶像維克多‧尼基弗洛夫坐在他床邊。

「勇利，你醒了？」

「 ……維克多？」

維克多的肩膀放鬆地垂下，臉龐開心得亮了起來。

「勇利，」他說，聲音顫抖著，牽起勇利的手握住。「你沒事了。我好高興你沒事了。」

驚慌失措地，勇利把他的手掙開。他蠻確定自己的臉現在正是番茄的顏色。維克多臉上快樂的表情完全消失了，取而代之的是一片恐慌。

「呃……抱歉，」勇利急急地說，雖然 **他** 才真的應該是那個嚇壞的人。

維克多沒有回應。他一動也不動，僵硬得像一尊雕像。

「呃……」勇利又試了一次。「你為什麼在這裡？這是一場夢，對嗎？」他捏了自己一下，會痛。所以……這就不是夢了。

「我──我是要死了嗎？噢，這是那種臨終心願之類的事情。」如果勇利知道的話，他會把他的願望用在給長谷津招攬更多遊客。他傻呼呼的爸媽不應該為他兌換這麼幼稚的夢想。請來維克多‧尼基弗洛夫、現役傳奇選手、五屆大獎賽冠軍，到他的床邊又沒有任何意義。他的心直直落到胃裡，猛地想到他把第一次、也是最後一次在大獎賽上的機會給浪費掉了。他從來沒向任何人承認過，連他自己也沒有，但他真的很想要贏得金牌──哈，有維克多在同一片賽場上競爭，哪裡會有可能呢。他只是胡思亂想罷了。而現在，他永遠沒機會再滑冰了。

維克多搖頭。他的眼神嚴肅。「你不會死的，勇利。」他的聲音聽起來緊繃，有一點飄忽。「你沒事的。」

「噢，是這樣，」勇利說。「我很高興。」一陣寬慰襲上心頭，又因為想到他還要再過一段時間才能再次滑冰，而稍微減淡了一些。在那麼丟臉的失敗之後，他真的還想繼續滑冰嗎？他決定把這些想法暫時擱到次位，現在要釐清的是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫正坐在他面前的原因。

維克多看起來完全累壞了。他的頭髮亂糟糟的，左邊臉頰上有一道淺淺的壓痕，像是他睡在什麼皺巴巴的表面上。他的眼睛下有凹陷的眼袋，勇利記得他眼裡原有的光彩現在消失了。他看起來……很失落，眼睛瞥向勇利，又別開來，環視房間好像在尋找他得不到的答案。但僅管如此，他還是像電視上看到的一樣美得驚人。勇利得忍下想要伸出手碰一碰、確認這情境真實發生的衝動。

然後有什麼金色的東西發著光，吸引了他的注意。是維克多無名指上的金戒指。

「噢，」勇利說，他的心臟發出了最後一下緊縮，枉然地提醒了他曾經的、傻呼呼的暗戀。

「恭喜你結婚了，」他說，盡可能表現得開心。

維克多的臉垮了下來，大顆的眼淚滾落臉頰。他整個人開始顫抖，邊抬起一隻手掩住嘴。勇利只能不知所措地呆呆瞪著。

「我很抱歉，」他倉皇地說，胡亂揮著手。「是發生了什麼嗎……？噢──噢不，我很抱歉，我不是故意要打探隱私。」老天，跟他偶像的第一次見面簡直不能更糟了。而他仍然不知道為什麼維克多在這裡。

「我的未婚夫，」維克多說，含著淚淺笑了聲。「他出了意外，」過了很長一段時間之後，他說道。

「噢，」勇利說。「我很抱歉。」這對他來說是相當驚人的發現。他不知道維克多喜歡男人。乾巴巴地，他想起更年輕些的自己，著迷地在每本筆記本的邊緣畫著「勇利‧尼基弗洛夫」的自己，一定會為此欣喜若狂。天知道，不論性取向如何，又不是說他有任何可能會跟維克多發展出浪漫關係。

「呃……你不用待在這裡，」勇利說。或許這就是維克多難過的原因。或許他的未婚夫跟勇利遇上了同一場意外。

「真的。我沒事了。我大概應該要打給我父母讓他們知道──」

房門猛地打開。「喂，豬排飯，」一個咧嘴笑著、金色頭髮的男孩說道，勇利認得他的臉，很驚訝會看到他。

「你醒了。」他轉向維克多。「你為什麼在哭啊？很噁心欸。」

「豬排飯？」勇利說。「你是在跟我說話嗎？」

那男孩的笑容淡去。他看向維克多，又看回勇利。「他們說的沒錯，」他說，聲音空洞。「你真的不記得了。」

「記得什麼？我知道你是誰，」勇利說。「尤里‧普利謝茨基，青少年組的。你在廁所對我大吼大叫還要我退役。」

尤里的眼睛睜大，然後他別開眼，幾乎像是──被刺痛了。他握緊拳頭，繃緊下巴。

「維克多，」尤里朝著地板說道。「你還沒跟他說？」

維克多沒有回答。

「呃，」勇利用力嚥了口口水。通常，他會猶豫要不要打斷這麼情緒飽和的時刻，但他已經受夠等待了。

「有誰可以跟我說發生什麼事了嗎？」

「發生什麼事了？」那個尤里的聲音奇異地拔尖。「發生的事情就是──」

「尤里奧，不要──」

「你忘記了過去一年的記憶，」尤里說，他的眼睛像著了火。「你輸了大獎賽之後，維克多休賽一年去當你的教練。你愛上他了或怎麼樣的，還約好贏了金牌之後就結婚。我贏了金牌。你贏了銀牌。維克多決定要回去比賽然後你決定要繼續跟他在一起。你搬來聖彼得堡跟他一起住，跟我們一起訓練，然後你出了意外現在就在這裡了！」

勇利的喉嚨裡卡了一塊磚頭。這整間病房像在左右搖擺。他的心跳響徹耳畔。他看向維克多，看向他手指上的戒指。維克多沒有看他。

「不可能，」勇利哽著聲音說。

那時護士經過，要訪客離開，因為他們正引起騷動。

「我會走，」那個尤里說，指向維克多。「大聲說話的是我。讓他留下來。」

不過護士不聽，所以勇利就一個人待著了。護士給他注射了什麼東西，讓他的眼皮沉得像鉛，陷入了無底的睡眠中。

 

\---

 

在夜裡，勇利被門外的噪音吵醒──

「所以你不會跟他說嗎？你 **智障** 嗎？」

「我不想要刺激他。」一陣停頓。「如果他不記得可能會比較好。」

「你真的很噁心。就這樣把你和他的幸福丟到一邊嗎？你把這叫做無私？」

「尤里奧──」

「他沒有要退休。你也沒有。我不在乎你們倆在意外發生之前出了什麼事，如果你們兩個為了什麼笨原因就這樣退休，我永遠也不會原諒你──」

「 **尤里** 。」

「好。如果你不打算讓他想起來的話，那 **我** 來。」

在理解他們說的任何話之前，勇利又睡著了。

 

\---

 

隔天，尤里‧普利謝茨基衝進他的病房，丟了一本雜誌給他。雜誌正落在他腿上。在一瞬之間，勇利看到的不是一本雜誌，而是一包紙袋，豬排飯和皮羅什基的味道在舌頭上流連，這兩種食物彼此之間一點關係都沒有。他一點都不明白，所以就不管了。

「嗨，尤里，」勇利說，簡單揮了揮手。「這是給我的嗎？」

「尤里奧，」他說，「叫我尤里奧。」他的臉泛起紅暈。

「好的，」勇利說，困惑得不只一丁半點。「抱歉……尤里奧。」

「看這本雜誌，」尤里奧說。「快點看然後你就可以回來滑冰了。」

勇利把雜誌拿起。雜誌翻到一面跨頁，上面是維克多，還有勇利自己。維克多穿的是他在大獎賽上穿過的服裝，美得驚人、閃亮的洋紅色。勇利也穿著同一套服裝，不過是寶藍色的。如果不是他的名字清楚地寫在頁面上，勇利根本看不出是自己──那個人簡直像是個陌生人。他幾乎認不得他和維克多臉上的神情，那種神情只能稱作全心全意的愛慕。讓他的呼吸梗在喉間。

「我們……做了雙人滑，」勇利說，非常茫然。

「對，」尤里奧說。他把手塞回口袋，然後皺起眉。「你們兩個在冰上接吻。維克多宣布他要復出，然後你宣布你要搬去俄羅斯。米菈哭了。格奧爾基哀嚎了。那真的很噁心。」

「這聽起來就像同人小說裡面的橋段，」勇利對自己喃喃道。

「什麼？」

「沒、沒什麼。」勇利害羞地笑了笑。

尤里奧哼了一聲。「嘿，」他一會之後說。「你看到他的時候沒有任何感覺嗎？我指的是維克多。」

「我不知道。」他有，噢，他有的。光是看著維克多就讓他的心臟攪動、痛苦地縮緊，呼吸變得困難。他短暫地懷疑過這本雜誌是不是有人偽造的，這一切是否只是場精心設計的騙局。但是他胸中的感覺不是這麼說的。他知道這一點，非常確定：他想要這是真的。他想要像照片裡面的他看起來一樣自信。他想要維克多像照片裡面那樣看著他。然後意識到維克多的確這麼做了，就在他剛醒來的時候。

這一切都證明了尤里奧起先告訴他的是真的。然而，看向那一面跨頁，他能指明的只有模糊的感受──確切的記憶從他的掌心如流沙一般溜走。這真的非常令人沮喪。

或許，自從勇利第一次醒來之後，維克多就沒再來看過他是件好事。勇利不知道他會怎麼反應。維克多顯得好疲倦。勇利很高興，最起碼他能稍作休息。

尤里奧往他的背包翻找了一番，然後拿出了什麼東西。一包棕色的紙袋，有點皺巴巴的、聞起來非常美味。他把紙袋扔給勇利，落在他腿上。

「吃掉。」

「噢！豬排飯皮羅什基，」勇利笑著說。「謝謝你，尤里奧。」

「對，我爺爺教我怎麼做的──」尤里奧僵住了。「你怎麼知道袋子裡面有什麼？」

勇利也僵住了。「噢，我只是有這種感覺，」他解釋道。所以早先他想到的畫面並不只是幻覺。他的頭痛了起來。他突然溢滿了想要把尤里奧推開的衝動。

「抱歉，不過……你可以離開嗎？」他說，聲音小小的。「我覺得我想要一個人獨處。」

「不，」尤里奧說。「我哪也不去，直到你把所有事情都想起來，還有維克多別再哀哀叫，這樣我才可以在冰上光明正大把你們倆打得落花流水。」

「好吧，」勇利說。他把袋子打開，吃了起來。天堂的滋味在味蕾上奇蹟地綻放，融去了所有其他的感覺。

「вкусно，」他帶著笑意說。當他再抬起頭時，尤里奧正咧嘴笑著。

「哈！」他朝門外叫道，好像在跟某個正在走廊上的人說話。「怎麼樣啊，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，我就跟你說這會有效吧。」

在勇利能想清楚之前，護士走了過來斥責尤里奧。「如果你再這樣大呼小叫的話，我們就不讓你來探病了。」

 

\---

 

幾天過去了。他每天都給爸媽打電話。米菈、格奧爾基，連雅克夫都來探望他。勇利很歡迎他們帶來的故事和陪伴，就算雅克夫看起來格格不入，更像個暴躁的家長。即便如此，勇利不禁覺得自己似乎根本不值得這些。他並不真的認識他們，從來沒跟他們當面講過話，然而，就在雅克夫離開前，勇利還是忍不住抱抱他，低聲說，「Спасибо」。

 

\---

 

晚上，門外：

「我告訴過你，這樣有效。不要再這樣坐在他門外，這很可悲哎。有種就快點去 **看他** 啊。」

「我不能。」

聽起來像拽住領子的聲音。「你他媽是忘了自己說過什麼嗎？你說他是你的畢生摯愛。你就這樣放他離開嗎？嘖。我一直是對的──維克多‧尼基弗洛夫已經死了。那個我認識的維克多從來不會像這樣放棄。」

重重的腳步聲，逐漸遠去。

 

\---

 

隔天早上，勇利迎接了一個快活的維克多。

「早安，勇利，」他用唱歌般的聲音說。他的神情看起來像個第一次嘗試微笑的人。「你睡得好嗎？」

「早安，維克多，」勇利說。「能讓我等這麼久的，也只有俄羅斯航空跟你了。」

這話就這樣脫口而出。維克多的眼睛睜得像兩片茶盤。突然間，他臉上勉強的笑容放成了兩倍──不，三倍大。然後他的手臂環住勇利，既用力又溫柔。維克多的體溫讓勇利放軟身體，融進他的懷裡。

「勇利。」維克多的聲音是如此、如此地溫暖。他退了開來，眼裡的光彩又恢復了。「我想要幫你記起所有一切。我想要你記得我們。你願意讓我這麼做嗎？」

看進維克多的眼裡，勇利知道他從來就沒有機會拒絕。他想知道當時是否也是如此，就是他第一次為維克多傾倒的時候。

「好的，」他說，喘不過氣來。

 

\---

 

他最先想起來的，剛好就是他所能想起最糟的事情。維克多坐在床邊，他們共用一對耳機，一起聽音樂。當那首歌曲響起時，勇利震了下、嗖地坐直身體。他跳過這首曲子。在一場派對——不，是一場宴會上。不光只 **跳舞** ，還——

「噢我的老天，」他說，把臉埋進雙手中。

「勇利！」維克多的眼睛亮晶晶的。「你想起來了？」

「不，」勇利呻吟。「不————對我而言這件事情從來沒發生過。」

「但是勇利，」維克多說，偷偷伸出一隻手環住他的腰。他的聲音聽在勇利耳裡，讓他渾身顫抖。「你那時好性感哦。簡直迷死人了。看到你跳舞的樣子我就愛上你了。」

「我、我可以選個不同的記憶嗎，拜託？」

維克多噘嘴。不過，勇利看得出來，他真的露出了受傷的眼神。「你不想要記起我們一起的那個晚上嗎？」

「不，不，不，」勇利瘋狂擺手。「不是那樣的！我玩得很開心。真的。我就是——老天，竟然就用這種方式讓我小時候的偶像留下印象！我再也不喝酒啦。」 

「但你知道嗎，勇利，」維克多慢慢地說，眼中有著夢幻的神色。「我不會想要其他方式的。」

 

\---

 

當他出院之後，維克多帶他去海邊。涼爽的微風吹拂維克多的頭髮，陽光恰到好處地勾勒他下顎的線條。這整個世界總是顯得像為他量身打造。 

維克多在勇利的手背上揉著小圈。「這會不會讓你想起長谷津？」他帶著笑意說道。真是這樣沒錯。所有一切，從平靜的海面，到海鷗的鳴叫，到站在他身邊的維克多，一切都熟悉得作痛。有一瞬間，一幕畫面閃過他的腦海，是他們兩個坐在海邊。他向維克多承認他總是覺得自己在孤身奮戰，而維克多告訴他他並不軟弱，大家也不曾覺得他是軟弱的。

_對他敞開的心扉，他也會同等地敞開給我。_

當他再次回過神來，維克多正看著他，關切地、充滿希望地。

勇利玩味地笑笑。「你那時生氣嗎？」

「嗯？」

「當我跟你說，我不想要你做我男朋友的時候。」

維克多大笑，聲音像鈴鐺一樣響亮。他的眼裡有一點淚意。「我有一點失望，」他承認道。「不過你接著就在日本電視台上宣布你對我的愛了，所以結果是好的。噢，除了你的領帶。」他厚臉皮地笑笑。「我還是覺得你該燒了它。」

「我那時候的意思，」勇利解釋道，「是我不想要你改變自己去符合我期待中的你。」他的心跳得飛快。「我現在還是不想。我想要你就真實地做你自己。」

維克多笑起來時，眼神變得柔軟。勇利不知道他以前怎能懷疑自己，是這樣無藥可救、不可自拔地愛著這個人。

「我知道，勇利，」他說，捏捏勇利的手。「作為回報，我也想要你做真實的自己。」他告訴勇利，聲音中滿溢著情感。「當你說你想要贏得金牌時，那是我一生中最驕傲的時刻之一。」他微笑。「所以別再把想法悶在心裡了，好嗎？」

勇利臉紅了。過了一會，他說，「我的領帶沒有問題。或者我的西裝。我喜歡那套西裝，你知道的。」

 

\---

 

他想起了長曲節目《Yuri on Ice》。

他深夜偷偷溜進冰場，比他正式得到同意可以繼續滑冰的時間再早了一點點。令人驚訝的是，他幾乎是毫無差錯地滑起那段節目。他的身體自己開始踏步、扭身、旋轉，而後跳躍，音樂在腦海裡播放著。沒有出現一絲一毫，他曾經在大獎賽上感覺過的緊張和生疏。他跳完了節目，不過顯得有些不完整，像是他可能因為其中的概念而更改了跳躍組合。

為了某些不知名的原因，他沒向維克多說起這個秘密。

 

\---

 

在之後幾天，勇利想起了越來越多記憶，像拼圖碎片般湊在一起。他感覺自己補起了全貌，即便仍然有一些未能找到的部分。雖說如此，他又開始跟維克多和尤里奧一起訓練了，沒有真的滑起什麼節目，只是一直重複了好幾次基本的跳躍。他喜歡這種可以在肢體動作，和鞋刃滑過冰面的聲音中穩定心神的感覺。他現在想起維克多在做他的教練了，不過意外的是，維克多並沒有給勇利提供多少意見。有些時候，他看起來像是想要講些什麼，不過又覺得還是算了，離開去做他自己的事情。勇利喝水休息的時候看維克多滑冰。他的動作就像勇利記憶中的一樣流暢迷人。

突然之間，一陣突如其來的疼痛襲來。猛捶他的頭、在腦子裡面撲騰。聲音——來自過去的聲音——在他的腦海中吼叫。

 

「你不能再這樣對我，勇利，」維克多懇求道，把勇利的手腕緊握到發疼。「我以為我們已經談過這些了。我以為你不會再那麼自私了。」

「自私，」勇利乾巴巴地回應。「我一直很好奇你為什麼要這樣說，明明我就不是。現在我明白了。你才自私。你只想要得到所有一切——」

「 **我不會放棄做你的教練，** 」維克多堅持，眼神堅硬如鐵。「這是我想要的，勇利。」

「你為什麼就是不明白？」勇利解釋道，把手往上扯終於掙開了維克多的桎梏。「你應該要專心在你自己的節目上而不是我的。我們現在是選手了，維克多。我是在拖你後腿。」

「我還要說幾次那不是真的，你才會聽進去？」維克多困惑地說。「你就跟其他人一樣。」他苦澀地搖搖頭，忍下眼淚。「叫我去比賽就因為那是你期待我做的。你有沒有站在我的立場，哪怕一秒鐘也好，為我考慮一下，或許你對我來說就是重要得勝過——」

「我不能這麼做，」勇利說，跌跌撞撞地退後。「我要走了。我得好好想想。」

他轉過身，衝出門，跑到街上。他不太清楚自己在哪，還不太熟悉聖彼得堡，不過他還是一直跑。他愛維克多。他不想要維克多為自己放棄他滑冰的未來。他明白維克多留下做他教練，是因為維克多也愛他，但過了這麼久，要接受自己值得這樣的犧牲仍然困難得痛苦不堪。當你這輩子都把自己看得很低，就很難再改變了，就算有人把你看得就像他們的全世界也一樣。

 

特別是，當那個人就是你的全世界的時候。

 

他們說，當你覺得自己要死的時候，你的一生會在眼前閃過。這話果真不假，當汽車撞上他、一切陷入黑暗時，維克多就是他眼前閃過唯一的事物。

 

\---

 

當他猛地恢復知覺的時候，他正躺在地上。冰面的寒冷透過單薄的衣料沁入皮膚。

「喂，勇利，」尤里奧說，正在他跟前徘徊。「你還好嗎？」他轉過肩往回看，招手要維克多過來。維克多—— **維克多** 。

「我得走了，」勇利說，然後想要揍自己一拳，因為那逃跑的本能、自己應付所有事情的本能，正是造成他現在這處境的原因。

『 _所以別再把想法悶在心裡了，好嗎？_ 』維克多那樣問過他。所以好的，他受夠了。他已經厭倦責怪自己了。他跟維克多走過的這一路並非枉然。也該是時候讓他倆坐下來好好談談了，如果得要發生一場車禍和一次失憶才能讓他明白這點，那也就這樣吧。

「你得走了？去哪？」尤里奧說。

「維克多，」勇利說，站了起來。「跟我來。」

 

\---

 

他們走到冰場附近的一片樹林。勇理絞著他的手，然後逼自己站挺、直視維克多的眼睛。

「我把所有的事情都想起來了，」他說，看著維克多的表情垮了下來。「然後在你說任何話以前，我只想說我很抱歉。」

維克多搖頭。「勇利，我沒有生氣，」他說。「我只是氣我自己。我才是那個應該道歉的人。」

「不，聽著，」勇利說，伸手碰碰維克多的手臂。「我不應該要你辭掉教練。我需要你，維克多。你已經知道了。」他的聲音顫抖。「但我總是覺得我在拖你後腿，讓你不能完全發揮。我知道——我知道那不是真的。我知道你跟我在一起很快樂，而這是你想要的。只是我真的很難把這想明白。我很抱歉我對你發火。」

一顆淚珠滾下維克多的臉頰。

「噢，不要，」勇利悲慘地說。「別哭。拜託別哭。」他伸出手，而這一次他沒有撥開維克多的瀏海，而是抹去了他的眼淚。維克多握住勇利的手，擱到自己的唇邊，往指節上印了個溫柔的吻。

「我很抱歉，」他說，聲音飄忽著。「我很抱歉我對你說你和其他人一樣。我那時很生氣。我知道那不是真的。」

「我知道。」勇利說。

「我知道這對你來說很困難，」維克多說。「我並沒有多少處理這種事情的經驗。我這輩子一直都是頂尖的。我已經習慣改變自己去迎合別人想要看到的我。但從來沒有任何人像你這樣看我。從來沒有別人像你一樣給我力量。」他喘了口氣。而勇利屏息。「我不會懷疑自己的決定，我從來不會把它看作是在把我的職業生涯拋到一旁，因為我沒有失去任何事物──我只得到了我從不知道能擁有的所有一切。你教了我那些我從來不知道的一切，而我只有把我會的也教給你，這才公平。」

然後維克多笑了，儘管他的眼睛依舊潮濕，卻是如此溫暖而美麗，讓勇利忘了呼吸。

「我愛你，勇利。我好愛好愛你。我都不知道怎麼辦才好了。」

現在輪到勇利哭了，眼淚像瀑布一樣傾瀉而下。他挨向維克多的同時，維克多也正將他拉近，他們就這樣抱著彼此，默默無言地，傾聽著對方的心跳。

「我也愛你，」他埋在維克多的肩膀說。

然後他聽到後面樹叢的窸窣聲。

「他媽也該是時候了，」尤里奧抱怨道。

「尤里奧，」維克多帶著淚意笑了。「沒人教你不要偷聽嗎？我以為我們把你養成一個更乖的小孩呢，不是嗎，勇利？」

勇利也笑了。他忍不住。「看起來我們得要加強教養方針了，」他說。

「你們又不是我爸，」尤里奧說，然後吐著舌頭轉身離開。

 

\---

 

他們回到冰場的時候已經很晚了，沒有其他人在。

「我有一件事情要告訴你，」勇利說。「嘛，是要給你 **看** 才對。」

「哦？」維克多的眼睛發亮。「要讓我印象深刻噢。」

勇利看進維克多的眼底，然後微笑。「我會的。不准移開視線。」

他按下播放，然後滑到定位。音樂開始了，而他跳起了他深諳於心的舞步，驕傲地看到維克多的眼睛睜大。他讓音樂和愛流淌過他的身體，承載著他跳過整場節目，將他所能及的所有情感全部投入肢體中。他告訴維克多── _我記住了。而我永遠不會讓你走。_ 他穩穩做到每一次跳躍，就像他在大獎賽決賽的表現一樣，而到了最後，他用絕對的完美跳出了四周跳，就像維克多教他的一樣，而維克多的眼睛盈著淚光，隨著勇利朝他伸出手的結束動作而滑落。

「你一直守著這個秘密，對吧？」維克多輕笑著，在勇利跌跌撞撞衝進他懷裡時問道。

「對，」勇利無奈地說。

「還是一樣美麗，」維克多說，「總是這麼的美。」

「沒有更美嗎？」勇利打趣道。

「是更美，」維克多同意。「總是更美的。我永遠都會愛你愛得越來越深。」

「嗯，」勇利說，往維克多的胸口擱了隻手指。「你要為我編出比這更好的節目。然後給 **你自己** 編些更好的節目，再打敗我拿金牌，對吧？」

維克多吻了他，帶著比他在冰上表現出的、還要更多的熱情，而這就是勇利喜歡的那一種吻。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給原作者按讚噢！
> 
> 我一時鬼迷心竅又申請了四篇完結中篇、兩篇連載的授權，加上正在進行中的小長篇.....我們下篇故事見啦！


End file.
